Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to support various types of communication services including voice or data service. Typically, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among them. Multiple access systems include, for example, a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, an FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, a TDMA (time division multiple access) system, an OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, an SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, an MC-FDMA (multi carrier frequency division multiple access) system, etc. In the wireless communication system, a User Equipment (UE) can receive information from a Base Station (BS) on a downlink and transmit information to the BS on an uplink. The UE transmits or receives data and various control information. Various physical channels are defined depending on the types and usages of information that the UE transmits and receives.